


April Fool

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Pranks, Queen's Riders, Tricks, april fool's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Evin plays an April Fool's prank on Miri.





	April Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Military Week themed event during Goldenlake Free for All.

April Fool

The first of April dawned damp and misty in the forest that was just beginning to bloom with the green buds of spring. Evin, who had been plotting his prank on Miri since the sun had started to set the previous evening, leaned over Miri’s bedroll beside him and imitated the clopping hooves of the herd of centaur bandits their two Rider Groups had been assigned to hunt to ground. Once he had allowed sufficient time for the clopping noises to penetrate her dream did he exclaim, “Centaurs attacking!”

Miri jerked out of her bedroll, snatching at the bow she had placed beside it and glanced around the glade in search of centaurs that never materialized. Once it became clear to her that the threat was faked by Evin, she glared at him with storm clouds gathering in her eyes and snapped, “Raising a false alarm cry at the crack of dawn! You ought to be hanged from the nearest tree without a court martial!”

“Only if all the Riders are as humorless as you, Miri.” Evin chuckled. “April Fool’s!”

“The only April Fool I see is you if you think you’ll get away with pranking me without finding a snake in your bedroll tonight.” Miri’s eyes shot lightning bolts at Evin.

“That’s not getting into the spirit of April Fool’s tricks at all.” Evin clicked his tongue in mock reproach, shaking his head as if she had disappointed him in a grave matter. “The point of an April Fool’s trick is to surprise the victim, not to announce it for all the world to hear.”

“Riding with you is quite an education.” Now it was Miri’s turn to shake her head in exaggerated despair. “I suspect I’ll learn firsthand from you more than I ever wanted to know about tricks.”

“I’m an expert on al tricks and pranks, especially of the April Fool’s variety.” Evin rose from his bedroll to offer her the teasing bow that always drew a giggle from her. The sound of her amusement echoing throughout the glade assured him that spring truly had arrived in all its hopeful splendor.


End file.
